


Hat Town

by Pararow



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig is cagey as hell, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art, M/M, Oneshot, They're in 4th grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pararow/pseuds/Pararow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig has always been Clyde's best friend, but no matter how many times Clyde is sad and Craig listens, Craig will never tell Clyde what's wrong. Clyde never knows how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, but it isn't my first fic in general! I'm glad I was able to get this account, because I enjoy AO3 more than Fanfiction.net
> 
> This small Cryde thing is based off of this picture done by my favorite artist strawberrysharkcake on Tumblr.
> 
> This is the picture: http://41.media.tumblr.com/0873c7cf2aa798a5010432b9a10148b0/tumblr_nn50irFJD71r0ge1ao1_1280.png
> 
> Of course constructive advice and criticism is appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!!

Craig had always been cagey. Ever since he was he could remember he would shut everyone off when he was upset, refusing to talk to anyone, which included Clyde. Clyde had been Craig’s self-appointed best friend since pre-school. They had met when Craig wanted to play with the toy truck that Clyde was using with at the time. Craig had ended up forcefully taking the truck from Clyde, which of course, made the brunette cry. Though after Craig had made him cry, he was really, really confused. He felt kind of bad for making the kid cry, and they ended up making an agreement to share the truck, and play with it together. Since then, Clyde had been following Craig around, and soon was able to become Craig’s friend. Clyde was able to bring other people in on the duo because of his “amazing friend making skills”, at least that’s what he called them. A boy named Token had joined them, and then shortly after, Tweek started hanging out with them as well. When Jimmy Valmer moved to South Park, he started hanging out with them too. However, Craig still ended up hanging out with Clyde the most. They were able to distract each other when they were sad.  
“Craig,” Clyde said, walking over and sitting next to the other boy, who was over by the fence of the playground. Craig had his face buried in chullo that was way too big for his nine year old head. “Token, Tweek, and I were gonna go play with the other guys. We were gonna play football, you wanna come with us?”  
“No,” said Craig, curling up in his ball even more.  
“Dude come on. We can kick Stan’s Gang’s asses.”  
“Not interested,” came the response. Clyde frowned and put his hand on Craig’s shoulder.  
“What’s wrong, dude?” He asked, his voice slightly laced with worry.  
“Craig is in hat town right now,” was the response. That was Craig Code for ‘leave me the fuck alone, I’m depressed and I don’t want to talk about it’. Clyde thought for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. His best friend could always be difficult when it came to stuff like this. As much as Clyde pushed, the boy would never talk about his problems. It was obvious that the boy had problems that no ten year old should really have to deal with.  
“Dude, when I’m sad I usually want to talk to someone about it.” Clyde told him. That was true, Clyde was often picked on for being a cry-baby. Sometimes he was called a pussy for crying so much. Clyde just didn’t like change that much. When something happened that Clyde didn’t like, he would often show his displeasure by crying. Usually, Craig would end up trying to comfort him, in his own distant way. Craig would listen to him. So he wanted to do the same thing for Craig, really, but for some reason, no matter how many times Craig would listen to Clyde about his problems, Craig would never, ever talk to Clyde about any issues he was having. He wouldn’t talk to anyone. Clyde would try very hard to get him to talk about it this time though, it was important to Clyde to make sure Craig felt as if he could talk to him about anything. It didn’t seem like Craig truly believed that yet. “You should try talking to me about it when you’re upset.”  
“No.” The words hit Clyde like a rock. His best friend still didn’t want to talk about it. Clyde was so confused. What was the issue with him talking about things that bothered him? Clyde did pretty much everything for Craig. When they played Stick of Truth, he let him become his dark minion, when Clyde played with the other boys being Coon and Friends, he let in Craig on that he was actually the amazing vigilante Mosquito. Now, Craig wasn’t giving him anything.  
“Well…Why not?”  
“Because you wouldn’t get it,” He said, pushing Clyde’s hand off of his shoulder.  
“Who says I wouldn’t?”  
“Me, because I know you, and you wouldn’t get it, nobody does.” Craig scooted farther away from the brunette, keeping his face hidden. There would be no convincing Craig to talk about it at this point. He was very stubborn. Clyde let out a sigh, and he was about to say something else, that was until he heard the voice of one of his friends.  
“Hey, Clyde! You gonna come over and play football or what?!” Token yelled, looking over at the two and waving them over. Clyde smiled a bit before waving back to the other.  
“Yeah, dude! I’ll be there soon! Just give me a second!” He said before turning over to face Craig. Well, the least he could do was make sure that the other didn’t freeze, or at least feel like someone else was with him. “We should walk home together today.” He said before taking off his red and white letterman’s jacket and put it around Craig’s shoulders before running off with Token.  
Craig sat there for a second before grabbing the sleeve of the jacket tightly and sighing. Clyde could be an asshole, but sometimes he was too nice. Craig couldn’t believe someone that great could be his best friend.


End file.
